1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to estimating a skin condition.
2. Description of Related Art
The stratum corneum functions as a barrier to protect the internal structures of a human body from external injury, viruses, bacteria, and other antigens. The stratum corneum is the outermost layer of the skin tissue and is composed of corneocytes and lipid surrounding the corneocytes. Keratin protein fiber exists in the corneocytes. In order to maintain the barrier function, the stratum corneum may need to maintain the contents of protein keratin and lipid therein.
In order to identify a condition of the stratum corneum, the keratin protein content and the lipid content in the stratum corneum may be measured. The measurement of the keratin protein content and the lipid content may be used to evaluate the barrier function of the stratum corneum. The measurement of the keratin protein content in the stratum corneum may be used to diagnose skin diseases caused by overgrowth of the stratum corneum or damage in the lipid.